10 cartas,5 rosas y una sola confesión
by sakura Li Cullen Hale
Summary: Todo empezó por una carta, ¿cómo ira a terminar?
1. Chapter 1

_**10 cartas,5 rosas, y una sola confesión**_

_Todo empezó por una carta, ¿cómo ira a terminar?_

_DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE CCS NO ME PERTENECEN_

_Capitulo uno_

_**POV SAKURA.**_

Suspire una vez mas mientras me recargaba en la reja del colegio.

"¿Cuántos fueron hoy?" preguntó Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga, riéndose.

"Sinceramente"pensé un momento y después sacudí la cabeza"perdí la cuenta"

Ella rió. "¿Por qué no simplemente das un "si" por respuesta? ¡Solo son dos letras Sakura! S-I." No respondí. "¡Solo acepta una! Una entre las 50 proposiciones diarias"

Reí "No son a diario". Ella me miro inquisitivamente "ya te lo dije, no tiene caso. No me enamorare de alguien por comenzar a salir. No soy así. Cuando me enamore, sabré quien es la persona, no importa si no le conozco."ella suspiro, resignada.

"Como quieras" susurro resignada.

"Hola Kinomoto" me volteé "yo…eh…etto…solo, me preguntaba si…¿aceptarías salir conmigo?" pregunto el chico sonrojado. ¡Diablos! ¿Había alguien en este colegio que no me lo hubiera pedido?, suspire. Si, una sola persona.

"¡Sakura cuidado!" grito Tomoyo. Voltee la mirada un poco y vi un balón moví la mano rápidamente desviándolo de mi dirección.

"Uy, lo siento" Mire a ese chico. No, no lo sentía. "Ah, eres tu Kinomoto, retiro lo dicho, no lo siento." Rió, apreté los puños. Pero mire al chico que seguía frente a mi.

"Yo, lo siento pero…en este momento no estoy interesada en una "relación", hasta pronto" respondí dándome la vuelta. Mientras comenzaba a caminar acompañada de Tomoyo.

"¡Tomoyo, Sakura!" grito Rika Sasaki desde las raíces de un árbol de flores de cerezo. "¡Vengan!" nos invito a comer con ella y con Chiharu.

_**ERIOL POV.**_

"¿Por qué pateaste el balón en su dirección?" pregunte intrigado, Shaoran me ignoro. "¿Shaoran?"

"Quería pasárselo a Yamasaki, pero falle" Asentí no muy convencido, Shaoran nunca fallaba.

"¿Te importa si voy a Tomoyo?" Negó.

"Claro que no, anda, ve a coquetear." Me encogí de hombros.

"Va a terminar aceptándome, estoy lográndolo"

"Si claro, y Kinomoto esta enamorada" respondió sarcásticamente. Me reí.

"Algún día lo estará Shaoran, Algún día." El pateo el balón dando en la portería. "Y ese día tendrás que dejar de molestarla" advertí.

"Como digas"

POV SAKURA.

Al siguiente día sucedieron otras 30 confesiones, y saliendo, otro chico me tomo del brazo gentilmente.

"¿Saldrías conmigo Sakura?" no lo podía creer, ¡el hermano de Chiharu!, era un año mayor que nosotras.

"eh…Ichiro. ¡Que sorpresa!" el me miro. "yo…"

"¡CUIDADO!" grito Eriol y yo solo vi un balón de voleyball yendo en mi dirección lo rebote con la mano haciendo que rebasara la red,mire en dirección a Eriol y el señalo a su izquierda,solté un vez él.

"ella acepta encantada Ichiro." Me vire, Tomoyo le sonreía dulcemente a Ichiro.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto el chico emocionado, yo seguía en shock.

"To…t…"

"te ve a las 5 Ichiro, vamos Sakura, se hace tarde" me jaló del brazo.

Me encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de mi recamara mientras escuchaba el desesperante sonido del reloj despertador, no lo soportaba, cada segundo que pasaba hacia que mi humor se pusiera peor, mire el teléfono entre mis manos una vez mas. Había marcado mas de 10 veces el número de la casa de Chiharu y terminaba por colgar, para después, maldecir a Tomoyo. Sonó el timbre y mire el reloj. Las 5 10.

"Sakura, te busca Ichiro"

"Ya bajo papá" grite, definitivamente esto no era nada bueno. Pensé mientras me ponía la chamarra y bajaba las escaleras "vuelvo a las 7" mientras menos tiempo fuera, mejor. Salí, e Ichiro me miraba con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

"Hola." Saludo tímidamente.

"Hola, Ichiro."

**POV ERIOL.**

Busque a Shaoran en la tarde para que me acompañara a buscar unos aparatos de reproducción y unos libros, fuimos a la plaza central y buscamos todo. Cuando lo encontramos todo fuimos a platicar a una cafetería para perder el tiempo.

"Y…¿Cómo te fue con Tomoyo?" pregunto con distracción.

"Acepto. Acepto salir conmigo" respondí con aires de astucia. Mire hacia la entrada " Y Kinomoto esta enamorada" El comenzó a reír.

"Pero que tontería dices"

"Velo por ti mismo Shaoran" dije con una sonrisa burlesca, el frunció el ceño en signo de confusión "justo detrás de ti, Kinomoto y Mihara Ichiro están teniendo una cita." Escupió el café en mi dirección.


	2. Capitulo dos

_**Vmi5-Gracias por leer,que bueno que te hice reir (aunque siendo sincera,casi no soy buena haciendo escenas graciosas gomen jeje) respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí,planeo pocos capítulos pero no sabria decirte exactamente cuantos,ya que aún no la termino pero no sera un fic largo.Y me encanta el hecho de que también te guste mi otra historia .**_

_**Sasha Kinoli,Ashaki y Leoni Tao91-¡Gracias por leer mis fics, que bueno que les gusten! Espero que siga siendo asi**_

_**Ya saben cualquier opinión, sugerencia ,etc. es aceptada.**_

_**Declaimer: LOS PERSONAJES DE CCS NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO "JUEGO" CON ELLOS.**_

_**Capitulo dos**_

_**Eriol POV.**_

Me limpie la cara con una servilleta y me quite la é a reirme al ver la cara de Shaoran intentando voltear a ver si era verdad lo que decía.

"Si quieres voy,y les tómo una foto para que me creas" El no dijo nada "¿Por qué no lo aceptas Shaoran?" pregunté con una sonrisa

"¿Aceptar que?"

Me reí "A mi no me engañas, a ti te gusta Sakura" el rió

"Pero que tonterías dices Eriol, claro que no" lo mire. El negó con la cabeza "Kinomoto no es más que una chica común y corriente"

"Si claro, respóndeme algo" me miro esperando "¿Por qué cada vez que un chico se le declara, tu le molestas?"

"¡Eso no es verdad!" respondió

Me reí "Hace dos semanas provocaste que le cayera el jugo de Yamasaki empujándolo "a juego" cuando otro más de 4to se le declaró, hace 3 días provocaste que le cayese un balde de pintura y casi cayera de las escaleras cuando Kanaye caminaba hacia ella dispuesto a declararse"

"¡Eso yo no lo provoque!"

"Si claro y yo soy el rey de roma y de Vietnam, tú estabas a unos pasos de ella, y hoy, hoy lanzaste dos balones en su dirección cuando viste a Kin y seguidamente al mismo Ichiro."

"Estas diciendo puras tonterías Eriol, Kinomoto no me interesa en lo absoluto, no porque todos los chicos de la preparatoria están interesados en ella quiere decir que yo también lo este"

Suspire. "¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo aceptarlo? ¡Solo asimila tu reacción cuando te dije que estaban atrás de nosotros!"

"¡Aja! Eso quiere decir que era mentira"

Una gota resbalo por mi frente "No, siguen ahí." El farfulló "¿Ves?" me miro

"¿Qué cosa?"

"AAH" me pare de la mesa dejando un billete pero seguidamente me senté. "¡rayos!"

"¿Ahora que?" pregunto irritado, mi amigo.

"Me va a ver, Sakura nos vera"

Me miro haciendo un mohín "¿Y?"

"Vamos Shaoran no arruines la primera cita que ella acepta en años, después de lo de Tsukishiro no…" me callé.

"¿Tsukishiro? ¿Quién es él?¿Que tuvo que ver con Kinomoto?"

"¡Aja!" asalté "Estas interesado" el se sentó con desenfado

" que me causa curiosidad" Suspire. Nunca lo aceptaría.

**POV SAKURA.**

Mire hacia la ventana de la cafetería tratando de distraerme. Ichiro era bromista, demasiado diría yo. Me acomode por décima vez en la silla.

"¿Quieres que nos vayamos?" Lo mire.

"Si no te molesta, es que…no me siento cómoda aquí"

"Oh vamos a caminar" Propuso.

Suspiré. Lo que yo quería decir era: Me quiero ir a casa.

Él se puso de pie pero justo en ese momento una mesera pasaba cerca de él con una jarra de agua y unos vasos. Sin darse cuenta empujo la bandeja con un ademán de manos provocando que la jarra cayera hacia adelante, mojándome. Grité al sentir el agua fría.

"Oh por dios, lo siento tanto Sakura" Intento secarme con una servilleta.

"No." Ordené. Cerré los ojos al sentir el frió, oí una carcajada y voltee hacia la mesa donde se oía. Solté un bufido. ¡Shaoran Li!, me enfurecí, camine en dirección a la mesa y en el camino tome de otra mesa un vaso con limonada. "Si tanta risa te causa Li ¡¿porque no mejor me dejas refrescarte a ti también?!"Acto seguido le tire el vaso de limonada encima, Eriol se empezó a reír. Li me miro fúrico. "¿Quieres más o así esta bien?" me di la vuelta y me fui

**POV ERIOL.**

Seguía riéndome a carcajada limpia casi cayéndome de la silla.

"¡Oh!mira Eriol todavía no te acabas el café" en ese momento levanto la taza y me lo lanzo. Ahora ya me había mojado entero. Lo mire entre las gotas que escurrían de mi cabello

"Y eso…" señalo la mesa donde había estado Sakura antes de salir esquivando a Ichiro. "No lo cause yo" susurro, escupí el café frio que había tragado por tener la boca abierta. Él rió.

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola! Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecerles por darme la oportunidad de escribir esta y os guste.**

**Como se habran dado cuenta toda esta historia será desde dos puntos de vista principalmente y próximamente 3: el de Sakura, el de Eriol y el del "anónimo" (que será el mas corto).El de Shaoran se presentara ampliamente en el último capitulo.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo,, una cosita jeje, pido disculpas si encuentran palabras faltantes o letras durante la lectura,pero esque no se que le pasa a la pagina que me borra dos que tres cositas y algunas aunque las edito mas de 4 veces,no las ón si llega a suceder en algún momento.**


	3. Primera carta

**nani27****-**Gracias,me alegra que me este saliendo lo gracioso, casi nunca lo hago asi que…no sé.jeje

**Sakura-Tsukiyomi**** –**Aquí te la dejo, ojala te guste.

**Leoni Tao91**** –**que bueno que te gusto. A mi también me gusto mucho el capi pasado.

**Sasha Kinoli** –Si,pero eso solo lo saben Eriol y Tommy…bueno,y Sakura. Pero eso se dira en unos cuantos capis como dije,no es largo el fic.

**vmi5** –Jaja de hecho Sakura ya esta casi al limite,y de haber estado yo en su lugar,habría hecho lo mismo, y si se hubiera podido una taza con algo caliente wuajajaja, no te creas , Yukiiiiii bueno,no lo pondré como malo,pero digamos que tiene papel en esta historia jeje.

**lfanycka**.-Gracias por el comen,que bueno que te haya gustado espero y siga siendo asi.^^

**The Crazy Girls** –Aquí esta,lamento haber tardado en actualizar.

_**CAPITULO TRES**_

_**Primera carta.**_

_**POV Sakura.**_

Me estire mientras me ponía de pie y bostezaba después de apagar el despertador.

"Ay, si tan solo se detuviera el tiempo cuando uno duerme" susurre con gesto adormilado antes de entrar al baño. Me moje la cara y la seque con una toalla. Me mire al espejo, mi cabello se veía espantoso, pero lo bueno era que teniéndolo corto, se cepilla fácilmente, me metí a bañar rápidamente para después de salir, colocarme el uniforme de diario. Me puse un listón amarillo en la cabeza como si fuese una diadema y tome mis cosas para bajar por las escaleras corriendo.

"Un día de estos harás que las escaleras se derrumben si sigues bajando así monstruo" dijo mi hermano Touya dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

"¡Oni chan! ¡Ya te dije que no soy ningún monstruo!"Grite dándole una patada en la espinilla después de sentarme, mi hermano maldijo entre dientes.

Desayune y después me cepille los dientes para salir por la puerta con mis patines puestos. Las hojas de los arboles caían con lentitud, anunciando la temporada de Otoño y el cielo apenas mostraba la salida del sol. Llegue al colegio encontrándome con Tomoyo en la entrada.

"¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue Sakura Chan?" Pregunto con los ojos abiertos de la ansiedad.

Suspire, mi primera cita después de tanto tiempo había terminado siendo la peor de todas. "Nunca más, vuelvas a aceptar una cita por mi Tomoyo, Ichiro me llamo por 3 horas seguidas después de terminar la cita"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

Solté aire "No quiero hablar de eso Tommy."Caminamos por los pasillos.

"Buenos días Sakura chan" saludo un desconocido, le sonreí.

"Hola Kinomoto. ¿Cómo has estado cariño?" hice una mueca hacia Kanaye, ese chico me había invitado a salir unas 74 veces, todas lo rechace, pero sabia que no se cansaría. Continuaron los saludos matutinos, llegue a mi locker con Tomoyo, ella abrió el suyo y se metió los zapatos mientras me platicaba lo que había sucedido con Eriol la mañana anterior. Sus ojos se veían iluminados, sabía que él le gustaba y sinceramente a mi no me desagradaba, Eriol era todo lo contrario a ese chico que se decía llamar Shaoran Li. Gruñí al recordarlo. Abrí la puerta del locker de un golpe y un sobre salió volando por el pasillo, corrí tratando de alcanzarlo, el sobre toco el piso delante de unos zapatos, una mano lo levanto y me lo dio. Gruñí otra vez, ¿Por qué tendría que haber sido él? Me pregunte.

Rió. "¿Cuándo será el día en que no se te caigan las cosas y yo tenga que dártelas?"

"Probablemente el día en que te mueras o que tengas un cerebro un **poquito** mas grande." Respondí con una sonrisa, el no dijo nada me dio el sobre y continuo caminando con sus libros en la mano, ese chico era un idiota. No me molestaba que no me mirara (nota de la autora: ujumm), me molestaba que me molestara. Tomoyo llego conmigo y miro el sobre.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó

"No lo sé." Mire el sobre. A Tomoyo le brillaron los ojos y saco su cámara de su bolsillo, Eriol nos saludo.

"Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?" Tomoyo sonrió mientras se sonrojaba "¿Qué es eso Sakura?"

"No lo sé"

"Ábrelo Sakura. Podría ser otra declaración"

Suspire, no más declaraciones, por favor no. Lo abrí con cuidado y comencé a leer, la letra no me era conocida.

_Para Sakura:_

_Tal vez pienses que esta es otra simple declaración, pero para mí es mucho más que eso, no te diré un simple: te amo o un tonto me gustas. Te quiero decir mucho mas. Quiero decirte algo que nunca te hayan dicho, algo que te haga recordarme cada vez que lo escuches. No quiero ser deshonesto, no pretendo mentirte en ningún momento. Sé que nadie lo dirá de esta manera. Sé que nadie te mirara como yo, sé que nadie te escuchara como yo y sé que…nadie, te querrá como yo. Lo más probable es que ignores esta carta y la olvides por el resto de tu vida, pero yo no lo hare, nunca olvidare lo que estoy escribiendo, lo he escrito tantas veces, queriendo únicamente encontrar las palabras perfectas que se adapten a ti, y me he desilusionado por completo, porque no encuentro ninguna. Todas se quedan extremadamente cortas con tu persona, hasta la que dice "perfecta" porque no eres solo eso, pero ¿sabes que? He tratado de encontrar las mas cercanas…Eres dulce, mas que la miel que pruebo día con día desilusionándome al darme cuenta de que no es tan dulce como tus labios, eres hermosa, la belleza de Afrodita te envidiara, y hasta las mismas rosas se volverán marchitas cuando yo te mire. Si me dices que no continúe escribiendo, l o comprenderé, lo único que no comprendo es el porqué de tu negación a amar. Quiero saber de ti, quiero conocer tu vida, tu pasado , presente y de ser posible el futuro. Solo si tú me permites demostrarte por un tiempo que puedo quererte como no te han querido. Quiero curar las posibles heridas que puede haber en tu corazón, quiero que sepas conocer el mundo desde una perspectiva nueva y que me permitas disfrutar de tu compañía aunque solo sea por medio de unas letras._

_Sin querer un día comencé a mirarte, y sin querer un día comencé a quererte._

Leí la carta y sonreí por inercia mientras veía aquella letra.

"Oh pero si es lo mas lindo que he leído" dijo Tomoyo con una expresión soñadora en su rostro "Y creo que a ti no te desagrada¿ cierto Sakura?, ¿Quién la mando?" Sali de mi ensoñación y busque un nombre.

"No trae nombre"

"¡Oh pero entonces es un admirador secreto Sakura!" No respondí, un admirador secreto, es extraño, nadie había dejado sus declaraciones en anónimo.

POV Eriol.

"Sera mejor que nos vayamos al salón, para llegar antes del toque." Dije comenzando a caminar, Sakura y Tomoyo asintieron, Sakura guardo la carta en su mochila y cerro su locker.

"¿y?¿le responderás?" pregunto Tomoyo.

"Tal vez…" suspiro Sakura. No sé porque, pero creo que unas cuantas palabras lograron enamorarla.

Frente al salón se encontraba Yamasaki con Shaoran, Yamasaki nos sonrió cuando nos vio.

"Yamasaki, ¿Conoces a alguien que escriba poesía?" pregunto Sakura.

Yamasaki negó con la cabeza. Vi a Shaoran que miraba distraídamente hacia la ventana. Sonreí ladeadamente, tal vez me equivocaba, pero creo que alguna vez había visto algo en alguna libreta.

"No, ¿te dieron un poema Sakura? ¿Sabías que en la antigüedad las princesas eran las únicas autorizadas a recibir cartas? Normalmente eran escritas por los reyes y las declaraciones de amor eran asi, en cartas. Si las princesas querían rechazar al rey lo que hacían eran quemar la carta y mandarle las cenizas, lo que simbolizaba que ella no sentía nada." Para esta parte Sakura tenia cara de interés y miraba a Yamasaki atentamente, mientras que Shaoran había abierto los ojos.

"¿De verdad? Eso es un poco cruel" dijo Sakura

Fruncí el ceño y alce el dedo índice. "En realidad cuando mandaban las cenizas era cuando les daban permiso para tratar de enamorarlas, si las cenizas no llegaban, entonces era un rechazo absoluto."

"Así es. Las declaraciones aceptadas eran cuando la princesa…"

"¡Basta! ¡Deja de decir mentiras!" intervino Chiharu comenzando a ahorcar a Yamasaki, Sakura y Shaoran miraron a Yamasaki.

"¿Era mentira?" preguntaron Shaoran y Sakura al mismo tiempo, me reí, eran tan distraídos.

Sin querer un día…sin querer un día…¿Dónde había escuchado eso?


	4. Segunda carta

**Lyons**

En realidad, no planeaba hacerlo largo,pero parece que si, jaja será un poco mas largo de lo planeado, aquí te dejo la segunda carta, y bienvenida ^^

**The Crazy Girls** –Gracias por apoyarme también en esta historia marta

**solcii95**-UJUM siguiente pregunta jaja

**Leoni Tao91-**si,de echo la carta fue lo que mas ame de ese capi, tan linda ^^

**lfanycka **–Que bueno que te gusta,espero que siga siendo asi.

**vmi5 **–te juro que ni yo sé de donde me inspire jaja, los hechos CLARO también son escensiales

**Mary-T06** –Yo ya me enamore XDD

**Sasha Kinoli** –uy entonces hay que sentarnos porque de aquí a que eriol piense XD

**nani27**

Gracias, de hecho fue un poco difícil escribir la carta para que quedara linda

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, y perdón por haber tardado,pero entre la escuela y todo me estoy volviendo loca jaja.

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**SEGUNDA CARTA**_

El resto del día, ciertamente, me la pase en las nubes, ya no importaba el hecho de que alguien se acercara, o que el idiota de Li me molestase, solo esperaba ansiosa que pasaran las horas, para poder saber si volvería a recibir una nueva.

"¡CUIDADO!" era tarde aquel balón se había estrellado contra mi cara.

"¡Sakura!" grito Tomoyo sentándose en el piso, a mi lado "¿estas bien?" pregunto preocupada

"será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería" mire al chico que estaba del lado opuesto a Tomoyo.

"¿Kanaye? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunte confundida.

"Eh…yo…te estaba invitando a salir y…" ¿de verdad? Fruncí el ceño ¿Cuándo había llegado?

"Está bien Kanaye, yo la llevo."

"Sakura ¿no te rompiste la nariz?" pregunto Eriol alertado llegando con nosotras, me ayudo a levantarme.

"No, no, estoy bien, , es un sangrado." Respondí.

"pero ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso no viste el balón? es raro que no lo hayas esquivado" decía Eriol mientras nos acompañaba a la enfermería.

"En realidad, estas muy distraída Sakura."

"¡Oh!, no será por la carta ¿verdad?" pregunto Eriol con una sonrisa pícara.

"No…bueno" enrojecí, el rió.

"Oh claro que sí"

"tal vez…" respondí en un susurro mientras sentía mi cara arder.

**Eriol POV**

Reí, Sakura se había enamorado, eso estaba claro.

"¡Eres un tonto!" grite a Shaoran cuando regrese con él, me miro.

"¿Ahora que hice?" pregunto, le vi a los ojos, creí ver culpa en ellos, reí, si claro. Culpa…

"¿¡QUE QUE HICISTE?!CASI LE ROMPISTE LA NARIZ, ESO HICISTE!" grite. Cerró los ojos un segundo y después me miro por el rabillo.

"¿en serio?" Asentí.

"Esta vez no hay excusa Shaoran, lo hiciste a propósito"

"¡Kanaye la estaba invitando a salir por septuagésima quinta vez!"

"¿y tu como sabes exactamente que han sido 75?" pregunte mirándole fijamente, el rehuyó mi mirada, algo sonrojado.

"bueno, es que…tu sabes que Kanaye siempre anda, diciendo que…"

Lo interrumpí "¿y eso que tiene que ver? Tu nunca has sido amigo de Kanaye, ni de Sakura" el no dijo nada, esto, definitivamente era extraño. Fruncí el ceño "¿Tu hermana no es escritora?" lo mire.

El frunció el ceño "¿¡Eso que tiene que ver Eriol!? ¡No estamos hablando de Shiena!"

"No, solo…me entro la duda" respondi mientras comenzaba a caminar.

_Al siguiente día_

Llegue a la escuela temprano, y para mi gran sorpresa, Sakura ya estaba ahí.

"¿Sakura? ¿Por qué llegaste temprano?"

"Si quieres me voy" propuso

"No, nono no no no…quiero decir, es que…" una gota resbalo por mi nuca, ella rió.

"tranquilo, sé que es extraño" bajo la mirada, me reí.

"Oh, no habrás llegado temprano por… _eso ¿_cierto?" no respondió, me reí un poco. Mire mi reloj, 7: 10, sonreí "3,2…1"frunci el ceño "1…" repeti. "UNO" Pero esa puerta no se abría, me moleste, ¡nunca me equivocaba!

"¿Eriol?" Mire a Sakura "¿te encuentras bien?"

"etto si…solo" la puerta se abrió, me vire, Shaoran entraba y dejaba sus cosas sobre su banca, mientras soltaba un suspiro, fruncí el ceño.

"¿Qué?" pregunto ante mi mirada fija.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" pregunte inquisitivamente.

"Mmm veamos, ¿de camino hacia aca?o ¿en mi casa? mamá" Sakura se tragó su risa ante el sarcasmo de Shaoran

"Pues...lobito,es que...¡Tu nunca llegas mas allá de las 7:10 en punto! ¡nunca, ni un segundo!" el me miro extrañado.

"¿estabas contando el tiempo que me tarde?, Eriol, por dios Mei Ling me hizo retrasarme....¡y no me llames lobito!"grito

Oh por dios, ¿escuche bien?, empecé a sudar.

"me..me..mei…" tartamudeé.La puerta se abrió.

"¡Eriol!" grito tirándose sobre mi.¡MEI LING!

**Pov Sakura.**

Una gota resbalo sobre mi cabeza, pero ignorando todo camine por los pasillos hasta mi locker,lo abri,un sobre blanco estaba entre mis libros con una rosa roja al lado,el aroma,a pesar de que sentía mi nariz con la molestia,debido al golpe de el dia anterior,era exquisito. Tome el sobre, y lo abri.

"_Buenos días,mi flor de cerezo:_

_En realidad, quería preguntarte como estabas, supe que, te lastimaste. Me preocupe. Espero que eso no te impida apreciar el aroma de la flor que se marchitara en cuanto tu estés a su lado.-_Sonreí_-bien, ¿Cómo empezar el día de hoy?, quizás diciéndote lo que pienso,cada vez que veo los rayos del sol dar en tu rostro, y anhelo ser un día el primero que vea aquel par de esmeraldas cuando den la primera mirada al día. Probablemente nunca suceda, pues ni siquiera sé si quieres realmente que continue eso quiero pedirte algo, tu respuesta a esta pregunta. Seguramente pensaras "tonto, como quiere que la dé si no se siquiera quien es"-_me reí_- sencillo, déjala en el laboratorio 3,en la mesa 4 a lado de la ventana, nadie la tomara,ese salón nunca lo no escribirte mucho esta vez,pero ha surgido un pequeño "inconveniente" y no tengo mucho tiempo…_

_Me encantas, te miro, me fascinas, te sonrío, me enamoras, te quiero, me apasionas, te amo, me haces feliz: te doy mi vida._

_Tuyo, hoy, mañana y si me dejas:por siempre X_

Suspire,¡Dios! ¿Acaso esto era un sueño? tome una pluma de las de repuesto y comencé a escribir en una hoja blanca.

"_Si, si quiero que continúes haciéndolo, porque, para serte sincera, tus palabras son lo más lindo que me han dicho y no me desagrada en lo absoluto. Quiero conocerte, saber tu nombre, algo, dame una pista al menos, nada de ti me defraudara ,eso lo sé. _

_Con cariño…Sakura K."_

"Buenos días Sakura Chan, ¿Qué haces?" pregunto Tomoyo mirando la pluma y el papel que en ese momento estaba doblando.

"Nada importante, vamos, se hará tarde" Ella sonrio.

"¿Es mi imaginación o estas de muy buen humor Sakura?" No respondi,solo sonreí. "X" ¿así era como quería que le llamara? Me pregunte. Tomoyo abrió la puerta, una gota apareció sobre nuestras cabezas.

"¡Mei dejalo!"

"No quiero Shao"

"¡Mei!" gritaba Li

"Oh Eriol eres tan apuchurrable" declaraba Mei apretandose contra él.

"¡MEILING PORFAVOR SUELTAME!" rogaba eriol con lagrimas, Meiling estaba colgada de su cuello, encima de su espalda, él, tendido en el piso, queriendo escapar de ella,con las uñas aferradas al azulejo del suelo. Me reí. Tomoyo frunció los labios y se aclaro la garganta,Li y Eriol la miraron y tragaron saliva.

"Daidoji/Tomoyo" susurraron los dos a la vez, la pelinegra la miro,con indiferencia.


	5. Capitulo 5

Tomoyo gruño.Y mei ling sonrio.

"Daidoji,no te oi llegar" dijo con una sonrisa sin soltar a Eriol,quien todavía lloraba.

"Meiling,¡que sorpresa!" exclame yo con una sonrisa.

"Si…re…realmente…es una…gran sorpresa" dijo Eriol con voz ahogada. "Shaoran…ayúdame" En ese momento el castaño tomo a mei ling de la cintura y le obligo a soltar a tocio tan pronto estuvo lejos del poder de la prima de Li.

"¿Te quedaras mucho tiempo Mei?" le pregunte al caminar durante el receso alrededor del parque,eriol iba junto a mi,con una mei colgada a su espalda de lo mas campante,y Tomoyo atrás,con una cara de enfado,solte una risita nerviosa cuando vi a esta ultima apretar el puño,sobre la frente de Eriol resbalo una gota.

"Me quedare el resto del año" informo con una sonrisa

"¿¡¿Qué?!?" Exclamaron Tomoyo y Eriol al mismo tiempo.

Senti que tocaron mi hombro con timidez, y vire para encontrarme con un chico de unos 16 años,el chico se sonrojo notablemente.

"Lo…lo siento..es…esque…te mandan …" me tendio una carta, su mano temblaba "e..es…esto"tartamudeo,le sonreí y sus mejillas se enrojecieron en extremo,tome la nota.

"Gracias…¿Quién te la dio?"pero el chico salió corriendo.

"¿Dos cartas en un mismo dia?¿no te parece extraño Sakura?" pregunto Tomoyo enfocando su cámara a mi rostro,que se mantenía fijo en la .

"¿Cartas?" pregunto mei ling desorientada.

"Sakura tiene un admirador secreto,le deja cartas en el loker" informo ling exclamo un Oh

"¿Y?¿Que estas esperando?¡abrela!" insisitio mei ling al instante,abri la nota.

En la cafetería del centro a las 8 pm ¿aceptas?

Kanaye

Suspire, ya era demasiado bueno para ser real.

"¿Y?¿es "X"?"

" Kanaye,otra vez."suspire.

"Alguien debería ponerle un alto a ese chico" susurro mei ling, en ese momento Shaoran Li paso a nuestro lado totalmente dirección a Kanaye.

POV SHAORAN.

No supe que fue,pero escuchar el nombre de Kanaye me fue suficiente para que me dirigiera a el,que reia animadamente con sus amigos mirando en dirección a Kinomoto,lo empuje.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa eh?" pregunte empujándolo.

"Ey no tienes porque ponerte celoso Li, un poco de competencia no es mala"

"¿De que estas hablando?" repuse molesto,ella no me interesaba.

"Vamos,Kinomoto puede ser para ambos"

Frunci los labios y desvie la mirada,el rio pero antes de que continuara mi puño se había estrellado contra su este chico era un idiota, Kinomoto no era una menos de dos segundos todo el patio se encontraba a nuestro alrededor gritando en coro pelea,pelea pero yo escuchaba todos aquellos gritos demasiado lejanos,mi mente se concentraba únicamente en golpear a Kanaye,y lo consegui,aunque,no Sali totalmente a alguien tomarme de los brazos por atrás para frenarme.

"¡Vamos! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa chico?" pregunto eriol sujetándome, forcejee.

"¡No vuelvas a insinuar que es una cualquiera!" grite furico.

Kanaye se limpio la sangre del labio "Tus acciones dicen lo contrario de lo que piensas li,¿o acaso estas interesado en ella?" pregunto.

"¡Claro que no idiota!" grite

"Uy, parece que alguien mas a caído en las redes de esa chica ¿eh?" dijo burlon. "Ya veremos quien gana" se mis brazos para zafarme de Eriol,y el me solto.

"¿De quien hablaba Kanaye?" pregunto mi amigo.

"De nadie" masculle y lo hice a un lado,encontrándome con Sakura Kinomoto de frente.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" extrañe…un momento…Kinomoto ¿preguntaba por mi bienestar? Sacudi la le respondi y continue mi pronto llegue a los casilleros comencé a darme topes contra el podía pasarme esto, yo…estaba siendo un idiota.

POV ERIOL.

"Sakura…tienes la primera carta que te dieron?" pregunte intrigado por lo que acababa de recordar,ella asintió abrió su mochila y me la dio.

mil razones para pensarte,cien para admirarte y una sola para no olvidarte,quererte ¡si! Definitivamente se trataba del mismo verso,y eso no era todo,ya sabia quien lo había .

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Sakura,sacudi la cabeza.

"No nada"


End file.
